Aquanar
by Power Within
Summary: Mack knows nothing of the Rangers. 4 months after start.. The Rangers are all knocked unconcisious. Awaking after one year, they find Aquanar, a big bad water being has taken their place, Mack is missing, and Spencer, scarred and in camos, spouts riddles.
1. Prologue

Prologue

(Kick into Overdrive Day)

Andrew's Hartford's POV

One by one the four chosen to be rangers found their messages. Flattered looks came about from the compliments, but soon changed to confusion. They had been invited, but to where and why? I knew this because I had tracked their holographic messaged and recieved their replies. I crossed the invitations off my to do list - time was running out, and he had not everything done yet. Next on the list was to arrange for Spencer, the butler to take my son Mack into town the day of the meeting - I wanted to keep Mack safe at all costs.

"Spencer, can you come here for a minute?" "As you wish, Sir." He walked elegantly in, in his butler's outfit. "What can I help you with, Mr. Hartford?" "I want you to take Mack into town, so he can buy some books and other things. Make sure you stay in town for several hours... I have an important meeting that I don't want him walking in on." "Yes, sir."

4 months later...

Mack Hartford's POV

Oh my god! Today is the worst day of my life. The Guardian says it will only get worse, but how can that be, after how bad it has been today? He says that I will have no peace from this point foward, whether fighting, training or relaxing. That I will be in torment day and night, whether awake, asleep, or half-asleep, and in anguish whether living, dying or dead. That my life will never be the same, but how could it.

It all started this afternoon. Flurious attacked the city with another monster. The Overdrive Rangers came out to fight again. They fought a good fight, for about half an hour and then the monster let loose a new attack that knocked all five Rangers unconsicious. Flurious came down and froze them all solid, in their suits. He took them back with him to his icy den. It was on live news.

I was startled then, when I heard my father's voice from within his office - hadn't he been away this afternoon? I hadn't heard him come in. "Mack? Can you come here for a minute?" "Sure, dad." But when I got there, he wasn't there; in his place was the Guardian of the Corona Aurora. "Uh..you're the uh..." "Guardian of the Corona Aurora? Yes. I have come to apologize to you." "To me? Why?" "For three things." He waved his hand over my father's safe and it opened revealing the Corona Aurora.

"Dad? He.. He found it?" "Yes. And in doing so, he awakened Flurious and Moltar. I am sorry he did not tell you.. he wished to protect you, the one thing, and one person that he loves the most." "Oh wow." "Mack, the second thing that I have to apologize for is what happened to him." Puzzled, I asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Mack, your father, felt that he had to do something about Flurious and Moltar. He started the Rangers, and led them as the Red Ranger." Horror slowly grew within me as the realization hit me - what he meant... "Oh no! Dad! He's in the hands of Flurious?" "Yes." "Oh my god, no!" Just then, I remembered that he had said three things. I didn't want to know the third thing. I had just lost my dad. What could be worse?

However, my mouth betrayed me. "An- and the third thing?" "For this." He picked up the Crown and held it out to me. "Take it." Puzzled, I reached out and took ahold of it. Suddenly, I felt to the floor, in so much pain, that I could barely think; the crown slid from my hands unto the floor. And someone was screaming.

Spencer's POV

I was cutting tomatoes for the evening meal, when I heard Master Mack screaming in his father's office. Oh god, I thought. Not him too? First his father and now him? I dropped the knife and ran (normally I do not run, but this was an emergency) to Prof. Hartford's office. I threw open the door, screaming his name. My jaw dropped in horror to see such a sight. Mack lay on the floor, screaming, writhing in pain and sopping wet, the Crown, not from his outstretched hand. The door to his father's safe hung open, and the Guardian floated over Mack.

"I am sorry, I had to do it, I had no choice." The Guardian said this softly in a pained voice. "Spencer, he needs you now, more than ever, and not just as butler but as a friend." 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

2008

Prof. Hartford's POV

"Uhnnogh," I groaned groggily and started to sit up. A strong hand restrained me and I heard someone say, "Not yet, Sir, you need to rest." Who was it that was saying this? I knew the voice but couldn't place the name. My head swiming, I groaned again, and then lapsed into unconsiciousness.

Ronnie's POV

"Mmm." I opened my eyes after what seemed like ages. I finally came up with one coherent thought - I was in the Overdrive Base. I struggled to sit up and look around. I was in a medical-like bed. On my right, in bed like mine was Rose. On my left, was another bed with Dax, on his other side, was Will also in a bed, and on the end was Prof. Hartford in another bed. They were all unconsicious. The room was empty except for us. A wave of dizziness passed over me. I lay down again and slept.

Dax's POV

I shook my head wearily, trying wake up. It hurt, but finally I shook myself awake. "Uhh." Spencer was suddenly there. "What happened? Where am I?" Spencer spoke gently. "Mr. Dax, you were attacked, but you are going to be ok. You're in the Overdrive Base." I looked up in into his scarred face (there were five parallel lines diagonally across the middle of his face) and found comfort there. Hey! I thought, that would make a good movie - Butler turned soldier. As I drifted off to sleep, I wondered where he had gotten the scars and why he was wearing camos.

Will's POV

I opened my eyes. I was in the base, but it didn't seem like it. Something was different, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I sat up slowly, waiting for the dizziness that never came. No matter what state of I am in, I always know when anything is out of place - or moved. Everything had been moved around - the world tracker that had been in the middle of the floor, was now in the corner. There was some sort of control panel where it had been. How had that machine gotten in here? For that matter, how had we? The entire team including myself, were in some kind of medical beds, all lined up in a row. "Mmph." It hurt to think, so I lay down once more and and was soon fast asleep.

Rose's POV

A sudden movement startled me awake. I was in a biobed, on the right end in the line of biobeds containing the rangers. What had happened, that now we were all badly injured? Slowly, I sat up. I looked round to find the movement, and saw a monster at the control panel in the middle of the room (how had that gotten there? And where was the world tracker that had been there before?) The monster was a cross between a Blue Power Ranger, and a water verison of Flurious and Moltar. His back was turned towards me. How had he gotten in? So this was it? We were conquered and infiltrated? Well I wasn't going to sit there and let it stay that way. I turned invisible and quietly got off the bed.

Without a sound I walked up to him, and flipped him over .. "Uff. What the.." he said in a deep voice. I kicked him several times where his legs came together. "Umph! Umph!" Then as he tried to get up I socked him in his armoured chest and knocked the wind out of him. "Ufhaa." Before I could do any more damage, he called for help from the person I least expected. "SPENCER, HELP!" Spencer?


	3. Chapter 2

Aquanar

Chapter 2

Rose's POV

I stood there in shock as the Blue Being called for Spencer. Spencer came running, but it wasn't the Spencer I knew. This one wore camos, and had five scars across his face, like animal claw marks, but what animals has five claws? He had the tough expression of a soldier on his face. Spencer glared down at him. "Let me guess, you've fallen and you can't get up?" "Actually, no. I was attacked by someone.. I don't know who. I never saw them." "Are you sure that you didn't hallucinate again- er never mind." He had been looking around, and his eyes stopped on my empty bed. "What?" the Blue Being asked in his deep voice.

"Looks like we have a patient out of bed." "Ah. Let me guess the pink one?" "Yes." At that point, my body being already tired, went visible again, and I fell to my kness in exhaustion and confusion. "There she is. God, and I thought I was hallucinating," the Blue Being said as he got up. "Damn, this hallucinating is getting on my nerves; getting so that I never know if I should attack any more or just ignore it," he grumbled as he walked off.

"And where do you think you're going, Aquanar?" Spencer asked the Blue Being, henceforth known as Aquanar. "Well, I figured that since she just attacked me, when I wasn't even bothering her, it would be better if I let you do the explaining," Aquanar called over his shoulder, as he went in a door that hadn't been there before and closed it behind him. Spencer grunted and rolled his eyes... not a very pretty sight with all the scars.

Then he tromped over to me, put my arm over his shoulder and helped me up, saying to me, "Well, miss Rose, that was not a very smart idea. You've been frozen for a while, unfrozen, and in a coma healing from injuries, and the first time you wake up, you go invisible and then attack someone, namely Aquanar, which is not a good idea in itself either." He helped me to my bed and helped me up on to it. "Now, I suppose you have some questions. Ask them."

I stared at him. Questions? Of course I had questions. I had a million of them. What was going on? Then I remembered he had said something about being frozen for a while. That seemed like a good place to start. "What do you mean frozen? How long is a while?" He turned away from me, and had sort of a slumped posture. When he turned to face me once more, he had a look of utter sadness and seriousness on his face. "What is the last thing you remember?"

I thought really hard about this. "The Frozen Car and Lava Truck Monsters - we were fighting them, then they somehow bonded together as one. The Lava attack was three times as powerful and knocked us out." He nodded. "Immdiately after, the monster hit you with his Ice attack, leaving you weak enough for Flurious to show up and freeze all of you in huge blocks of ice. He then brought you back to his icy den. As to the answer to your second question..." Here he paused, as if he knew it would be hard to say, and averted his eyes as if he thought I would not believe him. "It has been more than a year since that day."

My jaw dropped. We had been unconsicious for more than a year? How could that be? And who had protected the city since then? Who had rescued us? Was it Spencer? How had Spencer gotten the scars? Why was he wearing camoflauge? Why did he allow Aquanar in the base? Who and what was Aquanar? My mind raced with many questions, but before I could ask them, my sight blackened and I swayed. Spencer saw this and caught me before I fell off the bed. He made me lie down and said, "No more questions now. I will answer more later. You need your rest." I passed out.


End file.
